Across The Seven Seas
by era90
Summary: Sur l'île de Magnos, une jeune fille est amenée à rencontrer un groupe nommé les "Heart Pirates". Suite à cette rencontre s'en suit un tournant décisif pour son destin : Va-t-elle entrer dans le monde des pirates et faire changer le cours de l'histoire ou va-t-elle emmener le monde à sa fin ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages cités appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, à l'exception de Era, Sam, Kim, Maître Muramasa, Lloyd, Oz, Blue, etc...

**Attention :** Cette fanfiction est susceptible de contenir du Yaoi dans de futurs chapitres.

* * *

_Ils sont arrivés sur notre île hier dans la matinée, ce sont des « Kaizoku » ; des pirates. Nous nous sommes habitués à en voir accoster ici, ils ne sont que de passage, le temps que le Log Pos se recharge. Si certains d'entre eux font du grabuge, nous leurs faisons comprendre qu'ici ils ne font la loi. Bien sûr avant d'en venir aux mains nous essayons la diplomatie. En vérité ce ne serait pas les habitants qui se chargeraient de les corriger, mais plutôt les disciples du dojo, si ceux-ci s'avèreraient être en ville. Ils sont fort grâce aux enseignements qu'ils reçoivent et aussi grâce à leurs maîtres d'armes. L'un de ces derniers est a une lourde réputation, la marine le respecte et le redoute, certains marines ont même été les disciples de celui-ci car beaucoup d'entre nous rejoignent les forces de la marine, quant aux autres, soit ils partent à l'aventure d'eux-même, soit ils restent ici pour perfectionner leurs arts et espérer obtenir le grade de maître pour enseigner à leur tour._

Cette île se nomme Magnos, son nom tire son origine de ses premiers habitants qui avaient formés un clan, malheureusement, on ne sait rien de plus sur l'histoire de cette île. La vie y est paisible, la végétation abondante et des temples se dressent de part et d'autre de l'îlot, la plupart des bâtisses étant rongées par les décennies. Cette atmosphère paisible est souvent menacée, non par les pirates, mais par des bandits qui essaient d'imposer leurs lois. Certains vont même jusqu'à capturer des villageois pour les revendre ou encore s'amuser à faire de la chasse à l'homme. Tout cela se passe le plus claire du temps au nord et nord-est de Magnos.

Revenons à ces pirates qui sont arrivés. Comme beaucoup, on se demande ce que le capitaine de l'équipage et ses subordonnés ont bien pu faire pour avoir une prime sur leurs têtes, ainsi que ce qui vaut les rumeurs à leur égard. Comme ce capitaine dont on dit de lui qu'il est cruel, pourtant à le regarder on ne pourrait pas le croire. Pour moi, il est juste un homme à l'allure mystérieuse et au sourire quelque peu emplit de sadisme, mais rien qui ne fasse peur physiquement. Après tout, nos parents racontent de terribles choses sur les pirates alors lorsque l'on se retrouve face de l'un d'entre eux, on se demande si ils sont vraiment si terribles qu'on le dit. Enfin, passons. Ce pirate est le capitaine des « Heart Pirates », son nom : Trafalgar Law ; Mise à prix : 200 000 000 de Berries. Une somme coquette et très alléchante pour les chasseurs de prime, mais s'il vaut autant c'est qu'il doit être dangereux. Son surnom est « le chirurgien de la mort », je me demande bien pourquoi ? Si on fait référence au mot chirurgien, il doit être médecin en plus d'être capitaine. Je dois dire que cet homme m'intrigue beaucoup.

-Hey, tu devrais arrêter de le fixer comme ça, s'il le remarque tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.* à voix basse * Tu es en train de l'analyser ou quoi ?  
-Tout juste. * détourne son regard du capitaine pirate * Tu vois, à le regarder il n'a pas l'air si dangereux, mais bon les apparences sont trompeuses. Et puis tant qu'il ne pose pas de problème, on a pas à s'inquiéter d'eux, non ?  
-Tu as raison mais sois plus discrète, d'ailleurs il va être temps de rentrer au dojo.  
-Tu vas devoir rentrer seul à mi-chemin, je dois chasser, c'est mon tour cette semaine.  
-Tu as rapporté quoi hier ? Un tigre à dents de sabre ?  
-Non, un alligator et aujourd'hui je vais chasser un ours des montagnes.  
-Un ours des montagnes !? Ils sont dangereux même à plusieurs de notre niveaux, on y arrive pas !  
-Parce que c'est lors d'un entraînement, mais quand on chasse on adopte une autre façon d'approche, une qui est violente et plus discrète. Et puis, j'aime me donner des défis. Sinon je m'ennuierais à la chasse à capturer que des petites proies.  
-Et si tu y arrives pas ?  
-Je me rabat sur du chevreuil.  
-Hin hin, des petites proies c'est ennuyeux.  
-Roh ! Ça va ! Je vais pas passer 107 ans à essayer de buter un ours et y laisser m'a peau si j'y arrive pas.  
-C'est clair.

_Ce jeune homme est un ami, il s'appelle Sam. Je le connais depuis mon arrivée au dojo, nous avons le même âge, 19 ans. Lors des entraînements en équipe nous sommes partenaires, c'est grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa ténacité que je suis devenue de moins en moins solitaire. Je n'apprécie pas trop la compagnie humaine, mais bon. Pour ma part, je me nomme Era. Contrairement à Sam, je ne suis pas originaire de cette île, je voguais sur un bateau marchand avec mes parents lorsqu'il fut attaqué et que les assaillants et fut coulé à la suite de l'attaque par un monstre marin. C'est un bateau de l'île qui m'a retrouvé et sauvé, je n'avais que 10 ans quand se drame est arrivé et il est resté ancré à ma mémoire. Je suis une louve solitaire, gentille mais au sale caractère, le sens de l'humour n'est pas mon fort. D'après mes camarades je suis douée en cuisine, surtout dans le domaine de la pâtisserie, et je suis très curieuse. Mon maître ne se pose pas la question de savoir où je suis quand je ne vais pas bien, je suis toujours fourrée près d'un temple pas loin du dojo. Afin de me vider l'esprit j'essaie de décrypter les symboles inscrits sur les murs, du moins ce qu'il en reste de lisible._

-Sam : Tu te perds dans tes pensées maintenant.  
-Era : Hein ? Désolée, je réfléchissais à la manière de m'y prendre avec l'ours.  
-Sam : Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Era : Non, je veux le faire toute seule !  
-Excusez-moi les petits jeunes, vous allez partir ?  
-Sam : Oui barman, on va rentrer .  
-Ça ne te gênerais pas d'aller avec Sissi apporter la commande aux pirates, Era ?  
-Era : Non, pas de soucis.  
-Sissi : Merci. * se dirige vers la table suivie de Era * Voilà votre commande.  
-Merci. * sourit *  
-Arrête de lui faire du charme, ça ne risque pas de marcher avec ta tête d'idiot.  
-Pardon !?  
-Sissi : * petit rire *  
-Era : * pose les verres *  
-Dis , pourquoi tu me regardais tout à l'heure ?  
-Era : Je me disais que vous ne colliez pas aux rumeurs qui courent sur vous.  
-Sam : Bon, tu as fini ? On y va.  
-Era : Tu as besoin de moi pour rentrer ? Vu que tu as peur tout seul.  
-Sam : Commence pas.  
-Sissi : Excuse-moi, tu pourrais passer demain si tu as le temps ? J'aurais un petit service à te demander.  
-Era : Bien sûr, à demain Sissi. * sort du bar *  
-Dis-moi, jeune fille  
-Sissi : Oui ?  
-Qui sont ces deux-là ?  
-Sissi : Oh. Eh bien, ce sont des élèves du dojo qui se trouve plus en amont dans la montagne, après la vallée. Ils font...  
-Client : Ils font apparemment partit des meilleurs élèves du dojo, ce sont eux qui protègent notre village ainsi que les autres villages un peu plus loin.  
-Client 2 : Ce sont des utilisateurs du fluide pour la plupart d'entre eux.  
-Le fluide !?  
-Client 2 : Oui, certains se spécialisent dans le fluide de l'armement d'autres dans celui de l'observation. Les plus forts maîtrisent les deux comme la jeune fille qui vient de partir et pourtant, elle n'est pas originaire de cette île.  
-Client : Mais la marine s'intéresse à elle depuis un moment, il faut savoir que quelques fois les bateaux de la marine viennent mouiller dans le port, leur but est d'aller au dojo afin de quérir de nouveaux moussaillons qui souhaiteraient entrer dans leur rang.  
-Client 2 : Pourtant, certains décident de prendre le large seul, tandis que d'autres encore cherchent à devenir un maître d'armes du dojo.  
-Pourquoi s'intéressent-ils à elle ?  
-Sissi : Un colonel de la marine m'a dit que ses capacités pourraient être un avantage pour eux. Car après tout, ce sont eux qui défendent notre île et non les soldats. La dernière fois, elle avait battu un pirate dont la prime était de-  
-Barman : De 100 000 000 de berries, elle a été bien amochée d'ailleurs..  
-Client : Faut dire que ce gars était un mangeur du fruit du démon et elle n'a pas utilisée son fluide de l'armement, il me semble ou alors si mais sur son katana.  
-Client 2 : Sam est pas mal dans son genre aussi. Ils font bien la paire tous les deux, c'est lui qui l'a apprivoisé aussi.  
-Sissi : Ne parlez pas d'elle comme d'un animal, voyons.  
-Client : C'est la vérité ma petite Sissi, elle est comme une louve solitaire.  
-Barman : Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a attisé la convoitise de la marine.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Barman : * sourit * Elle démontre des capacités qu'on pourrait croire venues d'un fruit du démon, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, son surnom c'est la dragonnière.  
-La dragonnière ?  
-Barman : C'est à cause de ses yeux, ils changent de couleur et au bout d'un moment, ses iris se fendent et deviennent tels les yeux d'un serpent.  
-Client : Ce sont les yeux d'un démon, oui !  
-Client 2 : Malgré ça, on l'aime bien quand elle devient pas une bête sanguinaire.  
-Sissi : Bon allez, ça suffit. Assez parlé de ça, en plus elle a une prime sur sa tête.  
-Client 1 et 2 : UNE PRIME !? COMBIEN ?  
-Barman : * rit * 90 000 000 de berries, elle a tuée tous les soldats de la marine y compris un contre-amiral.  
-Sissi : Ils sont entrés dans un temple qui sert de prison à une bête féroce. Ils se sont fait hypnotisés par la bête et ont faillis la libérer. Du coup, elle a dû tous les tuer. Le fait qu'elle passe par là était dû au hasard.  
-Client 2 : Les idiots.  
-Barman : Et la marine n'a rien voulu savoir à ce sujet.

•Sur le chemin du retour vers le dojo•

-Sam : Il t'a parlé. Il t'a dit quoi ?  
-Era : Il m'a juste demandé pourquoi je le regardais.  
-Sam : J'en étais sûr.  
-Era : C'est ici que je te laisse, je ne vais pas tuer un ours finalement, je pense trouver autre chose. À plus tard. * part de son côté *  
-Sam : Bonne chasse.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin du prologue !  
Review ?


	2. Chapter 1

-Le lendemain, l'après-midi -

Era et les élèves du dojo étaient partis tous ensemble dans les bois pour s'entraîner avec leur maître Muramasa, mais pour une raison inconnue, Era avait décidée de s'entraîner seule. Les autres élèves perçurent cela comme du mépris et pensèrent qu'elle se jugeait trop forte pour s'entraîner en leur compagnie, alors qu'en réalité c'était son maître qui l'avait incité à se mettre à l'écart, afin de travailler son fluide de l'observation.

Muramasa est un grand escrimeur et un forgeron d'exception. Tout comme Era, il possède un don, du moins si on le considère comme tel. Il s'agit du ''satori'', qui confère à son possesseur la faculté de lire dans les pensés d'autrui. Cependant, Muramasa aurait bien aimé, en plus d'entendre les voix des êtres humains, entendre celles des animaux afin de s'amuser. Oui, s'amuser. Juste pour savoir à quoi pouvaient bien penser les animaux durant la journée.

Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs que sa petite protégée n'était pas très concentrée. Avant d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien la troubler, il se chargea de corriger les fautes de ses disciples et leur donna les prochaines instructions à suivre, après cet exercice. À court d'idée, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de leur faire faire le même qu'Era : travailler sur leur fluide. Il profita également de ce passage parmi eux pour leur faire un sermon, sans méchanceté, sur leur façon de penser concernant leur camarade. Il leur expliqua alors que s'entraîner seule était nécessaire pour Era, car cela lui permettait de garder un équilibre intérieur avec son autre personnalité.

Une fois tout en ordre, il alla vers la jeune fille qui avait complètement arrêtée de travailler et regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de frapper son élève pour son manque d'attention lors de l'exercice qu'il lui avait confié. La jeune fille se tint la tête à cause de la douleur en laissant échapper une plainte. Si elle avait continuée à utiliser le fluide de l'observation, elle aurait pu éviter ce coup !

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire après avoir été témoin de cette scène. Rares étaient les fois où Era se faisait frappée par maître Muramasa.

-Era : Aïe aïe aïe ! Vous m'avez fait mal maître !  
-Muramasa : Si tu n'avais pas été distraite et que tu avais continuée l'entraînement, tu l'aurais vu venir.  
-Era : Je suis désolée.  
-Muramasa : Dis-moi ce qui te trouble.  
-Era : Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
-Muramasa : As-tu une idée d'où cela peut venir ?  
-Era : Aucune, non. *soupir*  
-Muramasa : Jusqu'où peut aller ton périmètre quand tu-  
-Era : 2 km pas plus, je ne suis pas très douée... Maître, je me pose une question depuis un moment.  
-Muramasa : Je t'écoute.  
-Era : Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas de m'entraîner à la technique du vent divin obscur ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez enseigné le ''mizuchi'', le ''mirage'', le ''suzaku'' et le ''genbu'', pourquoi s'arrêter là alors qu'il reste encore le ''byakkô'' et le ''seiryu'' ?  
-Muramasa : Le ''mizuchi'' et le ''mirage'' sont des techniques dérivées du ''seiryu'', le fait que je t'ai enseigné le ''suzaku'' et le ''genbu'' et que tu les maîtrise déjà est remarquable. Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je refusais, ton corps n'est pas encore assez fort pour que tu puisse utiliser les 4 coups à la suite, ni en même temps afin d'accéder aux ''dragon d'or''.  
-Era : Je comprends, mais si vous me les enseignez et que je les utilise seulement quand je suis-  
-Muramasa : Cela pourrait marcher, mais quand tu es dans cet état là tu n'arrives pas à te contrôlé et c'est ce qui te fait défaut.  
-Era : Comment pourrais-je me contrôler dans ce cas ? Je voudrais tellement en être capable, mais à chaque fois j'entends cette voix rauque me murmurer ''Du sang... Encore du sang...''. C'est comme si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en moi.  
-Muramasa : Me croirais-tu, si je te disais que cette chose est une âme de dragon en sommeil ?  
-Era : Je vous crois, sinon on ne me surnommerait pas ''L'enfant de dragon''. C'est ce que je suis, pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu et lu sur une fresque. Je suis un être humain avec du sang de dragon qui coule dans mes veines.  
-Muramasa : D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas au courant mais sur ton avis, ils t'ont donnés le nom "La Dragonnière".  
-Era : Vraiment ? C'est mieux que l'autre.  
-Muramasa : Enfin, mis à part cela comment perçois-tu cela ?  
-Era : Ma capacité ? Eh bien... Je la vois à la fois comme un don et une malédiction.  
-Muramasa : *sourit* Écoutes-moi, il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse t'aider à calmer ces murmures. Médites et essaies de rentrer en contact avec l'âme du dragon qui est en toi, ainsi vous pourrez trouver un accord.  
-Era : *perplexe*  
-Muramasa : Ne me regardes pas comme ça et essaies.  
-Era : *soupir* D'accord, je veux bien ten- ...Quelqu'un approche. Ils sont plusieurs, environ une vingtaine, et ils sont armés. Ce doit être les bandits qui essaient de prendre position sur ce côté de l'île.  
-Muramasa : Je te laisse t'en charger. À ton retour, on s'entraînera au maniement de deux sabres au dojo. Et avec un bandeau pour t'obliger à utiliser ton fluide ! *nerf* Dire que tu arrive l'utiliser naturellement alors que lorsqu'on te le demande tu n'es pas fichue de le faire.  
-Era : *goutte* J'y vais.  
-Muramasa : Et va à la rencontre des jeunes gens qui se dirige par ici, tu les ramèneras au dojo.  
-Era : D'accord. *s'éloigne du groupe* Des personnes ? Sûrement un médecin qui n'a plus d'herbes médicinales.

Era alla alors au devant des bandits qu'elle avait senti approcher, et bien qu'ils furent armés, ils ne l'a firent pas sourciller, et ce même si elle n'avait d'arme sur elle. Elle dissimulait bien un petit poignard dans sa veste, mais elle préférait le garder en cas de complication, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver ! Elle avait mal estimé leur nombre et certains d'entre eux étaient plutôt redoutables au corps à corps, un domaine où elle manquait encore de rapidité et de souplesse. Son temps de réaction fut également un handicap pour elle, les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. C'est alors qu'ils décidèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, elle dû faire recourt à son poignard mais aussi à sa capacité de changer la couleur de ses yeux. Il y a deux stade, le 1er stade lui permet de faire changer elle-même la couleur de ses iris qui deviennent rouge écarlate, tandis que ses pupilles se fendent comme celles d'un dragon. Ceci a pour effet d'accroître sa force physique et sa vitesse, mais lors d'un combat trop féroce, cela peut venir à lui faire perdre le contrôle si son envie de sang devient de plus en plus oppressante.

Un 2ème stade existe, mais elle a un contrôle constant sur celui-ci. Elle l'utilise majoritairement hors combat, ses iris sont fendues et elles lui permettent de repérer ses proies par leur chaleur corporelle. Elle peut aussi accentuer son regard afin de voir plus loin que ce qu'elle peut voir à l'état normal, et ce comme le feraient les vrais dragons. Il semble aussi que cela lui permette de lire certaines langues qui pourtant lui son inconnues. Elle en a déduit que ceci était peut être dû à l'âme du dragon en elle qui, par elle ne sait quel moyen, lui avait transmis toute sa mémoire lors de sa vie sur terre, elle ne savait pas trop.

Revenons au combat. Grâce à sa capacité, Era réussit à leur faire face et les mettre hors d'état de nuire, tous les bandits gisaient au sol, inertes. Épuisée, Era s'agenouilla le temps de retrouver son souffle, s'inquiétant par la même occasion de devoir se présenter couverte de sang au médecin qui allait au dojo. Sur le chemin, elle tomba sur un petit étang où elle put enlever une grande partie du sang sur elle. Malheureusement, ses vêtements en restaient imprégnés, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avec ça et alla à la croisée des chemins, où elle devait retrouver les invités de maître Muramasa. Oui, ses invités. Pour entrer dans le dojo, il faut y être invité par un des maîtres d'armes faute de quoi, même en atteignant l'enceinte du dojo vous ne pouvez y entrer. La plupart du temps, les maîtres ou ceux qui sont de garde autour du l'enceinte sont prévenus et vont porter un message, autorisant ainsi l'accès d'entrer ou non.

_Je suis arrivée à temps à la croisée des chemins, si c'est bien un médecin qui veux des herbes j'irai avec lui, il n'y en a presque plus au dojo. Je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette... non, les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes, il y avait 4 personnes. À_ _ma grande surprise, il s'agissait du capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law. Que pouvait-il venir faire ici ? De plus, le maître a demandé à ce qu'il vienne au dojo, cela ne me rassura pas pourtant. S'il venait à tenter quoi que ce soit, il y avait tout les élèves plus les 5 maîtres d'armes qui le combattraient, même s'il est potentiellement dangereux ce n'est pas grave. Restons sur nos gardes._

-Capitaine, c'est la fille d'hier au bar.  
-Vous pensez qu'elle est là pour nous emmener là-bas ?  
-Sûrement, les habitants on dit qu'il fallait passer par un garde qu'on trouverait après ce carrefour, où quelqu'un nous y attendrait et si c'est le cas, nous sommes autorisé à entrer. Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté, Sachi ?  
-Sachi : Oh ça va, hein !  
-Elle semble surprise de nous voir.  
-Sachi/? : Pas étonnant avec toi !  
-Désolé.  
-Sachi/? : Arrête de t'excuser !  
-Elle est surtout sur ses gardes.  
-Sachi : Penguin tu as vu, elle est couverte de sang !  
-Penguin : Elle a tuée un ours ou quoi ?  
-Era : *l'a entendu* Non, une trentaine de bandits au moins.  
-Ça en fait beaucoup quand même.  
-Era : … Depuis quand les ours polaires parlent...?  
-Désolé.  
-Bepo, pas la peine de t'excuser. En plus, elle n'a pas l'air très surprise.  
-Bepo : ?  
-Era : Trêve de bavardage, suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire à mon maître, vous êtes ses invités étant donné qu'il a accepté que vous entriez dans l'enceinte du dojo.

Elle les mena silencieusement jusqu'à dojo qui était profondément enfoui dans la forêt. Ce n'est que quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir les portes que le silence fut rompu par le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

-Tu es quoi dans ce dojo ?  
-Era : Juste une élève parmi tant d'autres et un peu l'herboriste s'il y a besoin. Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ?  
-Vas-y !  
-Era : Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate est venu demander aux maîtres du dojo ?  
-L'endroit où je peux trouver des herbes médicinales à profusion.  
-Era : Tu es donc médecin, je l'aurais parié ! On vous a dit pourquoi il faut s'adresser à nous ?  
-Sachi : Non.  
-Penguin : Pourtant vu la taille de cette forêt, on devrait pas avoir de mal à en trouver.  
-Era : Oui, pour certaines. La grande majorité se trouve dans la vallée perdue, il y règne une atmosphère particulière qui y fait pousser toutes sortes d'herbes médicinales. On peut également les trouver ailleurs dans la forêt, mais il faut s'aventurer sur les territoires des bêtes les plus féroces de l'île, ce qui n'est pas facile lorsque l'on est une personne normale.  
-Quel est ton nom ?  
-Era : À quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir ?  
-Sachi : *chuchote* Elle est pas très sociable.  
-Penguin : Tu l'as dit.  
-Era : *s'arrête et se retourne vers les pirates* J'ai entendu. Et juste pour info, ne pensez pas trop fort ou lui aussi vous entendra.  
-Penguin : Lui ?  
-Era : Mon maître possède le don du satori, celui de lire dans les pensées. Essayez de ne pas penser à rien de trop étrange ou autres choses similaires.  
-Et toi ? C'est aussi un don que tu as ?  
-Era : On m'a posé la même question il y a peu de temps, je vais donc te donner la même réponse. Je le vois à la fois comme un don et une malédiction.  
-Bepo : Une malédiction !?  
-Era : *reprend la marche jusqu'à arriver au seuil des portes de l'enceinte* Ouvrez ! C'est moi, Era. J'amène les invités de Maître Muramasa.  
-Gardes : Allez-y ! Entrez ! *ouvrent les portes*  
-Era : Je vais vous emmener à ses appartements.  
-Muramasa : *dans la cour* Ah Era, te revoilà. Tu as rencontrée des ennuis en chemin ?  
-Era : Rien de bien alarmant.  
-Muramasa : Tu as dûe utiliser ton poignard et le 1er stade de tes yeux de dragon.  
-Era : Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, vieux pervers. *se retire*  
-Muramasa : *sourit* Bien, dites-moi donc ce qu'il vous faut, capitaine Trafalgar.  
-Law : Il me faut certaines herbes pour refaire le stock sur mon bateau.  
-Muramasa : La vie de pirate est semée de dangers. Je crois savoir que Era a l'intention d'y aller demain, sûrement dans la matinée. Il faudrait lui poser la question, elle est la seule à connaître le chemin, en plus des autres maîtres et moi-même.  
-Sachi : Si c'est elle qui doit nous y mener, ça va être gai sur la route pour y aller.  
-Muramasa : C'est parce qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance qu'elle se montre désagréable, mais au fond elle est plutôt timide et extrêmement mignonne.  
-Sam : *passe par là* Si elle vous entendait...  
-Muramasa : *goutte* Enfin, il est préférable que vous restiez ici cette nuit.  
-Law : D'accord, où est-elle que je vois ça avec elle ?  
-Muramasa : Vous voyez le petit louveteau qui vient de passer? Suivez-le !  
-Law : *suis le louveteau*  
-Sachi : Dites, elle est juste désagréable parce qu'elle fait pas confiance aux autres ?  
-Muramasa : Disons que la vie ne l'a pas gâtée et que beaucoup se moquent et ont peur d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle a connu c'est le rejet. Elle ne fait confiance qu'à moi, aux 4 autres maîtres et a Sam aussi. Vous verrez, si elle vous fait confiance ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle sera plus gentille. Si vous êtes en difficulté elle viendra vous aider, elle est très attentionnée et parfois tête en l'air.  
-Sachi : Ok, euh... On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?  
-Penguin : On n'a pas envie de se sentir comme … enfin de nous imposer dans votre dojo.  
-Muramasa : Non, ça va aller. Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez sauf du côté des bains féminins. Et évitez de sortir de l'enceinte, vous ne pourrez pas y rentrer de nouveau.  
-Sachi/Penguin: D'accord

Pendant ce temps, Law suivit le louveteau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entre dans une chambre. Entendant le son caractéristique de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain, le capitaine attendit à côté de la porte, adossé au mur. Quant au petit louveteau, il se mit à grogner contre Law qu'il jugea être un intrus. Les grognements et aboiements du petit loup attirèrent alors l'attention d'Era qui terminait de prendre sa douche. Elle coupa l'eau, prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps humide, tandis que l'eau encore imprégnée dans sa chevelure perlait et glissait le long de son dos. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en demandant au louveteau de se taire gentiment, mais c'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'intrus contre lequel son petit compagnon aboyait. Elle ne pu rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Law, les yeux clos depuis qu'Era était sortie de la salle de bain, resta immobile, attendant la question que n'importe quelle personne censée poserait.

-Era : je peux savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ?

… Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il attendait, mais elle s'en rapprochait.

-Law : Ton maître m'a dit de suivre le louveteau.  
-Era : Mais il ne t'a pas dit de frapper avant d'entrer, apparemment.

Era soupira et alla chercher des vêtements propres, afin de se préparer pour son entraînement avec son maître qui avait lieu dans peu de temps. Law remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait une entaille profonde à la cuisse, et s'étonna que celle-ci ne prêtait guère attention au sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Il avait déjà remarqué une tâche de sang sur le jean de la jeune fille quand elle était venue les chercher, il avait jugé que la blessure devait être superficielle puisqu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher. Mais à présent qu'il la voyait nettement, il était surpris qu'Era ne soit pas en train de boiter en cet instant. Soudainement, il fut tiré de ses pensées.

-Era : Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?  
-Law : Ta cuisse.  
-Era : Quoi ma cuisse ? *regarde* Merde ! J'avais même pas remarquée qu'ils avaient réussi à m'atteindre, elle est pas joli comme plaie.  
-Law : Tu vas garder une cicatrice.  
-Era : Elle sera moins pire que celle dans mon dos.  
-Law : Donne-moi de quoi de te soigner et te recoudre !  
-Era : Je peux le faire moi-même... et me donne pas d'ordre !  
-Law : Tu as dis que tu étais quelque peu herboriste, ça ne suffira pas. Je suis médecin, je suis plus apte à soigner ce genre de blessure.  
-Era : *à contre cœur* … D'accord ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut.

Elle en profita pour enfiler un débardeur noir tout simple et un short en jean, le temps que le capitaine pirate la soigne. Bien sûr elle porte des sous-vêtements comme toutes personnes qui se respecte.

-Law : Assis-toi, que je te soigne avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang.  
-Era : Ah ah ! Quel humour.

Elle s'exécuta et laissa le chirurgien de la mort la soigner. En y repensant, elle aurait eu du mal à recoudre la plaie toute seule, vu où elle se situait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître la moindre douleur déformé son visage, mais lorsqu'elle aperçût l'aiguille elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit :

-Era : Ça va faire mal...

Era appréhendait tellement, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire que le capitaine avait esquissé suite à sa remarque. Il voyait qu'elle était un peu humaine, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu l'aiguille et le fait qu'elle dissimule la douleur en étaient la preuve. Si elle avait été insensible du début jusqu'à la fin, il aurait voulu savoir ce qui arrivait à faire obstruction à cette douleur. Même sans cela il la trouvait intéressante, depuis qu'il l'a croisé hier dans le bar du village, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle. Et ce qu'ont dit les villageois à son sujet n'a fait qu'approfondir cette envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, de découvrir ce secret enfoui en elle. Le voir de ses yeux serait encore mieux, voir ce secret si bien caché qui effraie sa détentrice elle même.

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que le capitaine des ''Heart Pirates'' était perdu dans ses pensées, comme je le suis quelque fois, alors qu'il était en train de me soigner Cela ne semblait pourtant pas le distraire de sa tâche. Je remarquai également son habilité à appliquer les soins, de tout les médecins qui ont pu me soigner par le passé, aucun ne l'égale. Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais lui faire confiance, pourtant je sentais que je commençais à le faire malgré moi. Avant je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher pour me soigner, qui plus est, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner. C'était étrange, on ne pouvait pas prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire ni ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête, c'était vraiment intrigant._

Par contre une chose était sûre, maintenant je détestais les aiguilles si ce n'était pas pour coudre autre chose que des vêtements ! Si c'était pour me recoudre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, hors de question ! J'aurais trop peur de me faire mal en plus de me louper, autant laisser ça aux professionnels.

-Law : J'ai finis !  
-Era : Hein !?

Era était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie la douleur. Elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'il avait fini de la recoudre et qu'il avait commencé à mettre un bandage autour de sa blessure.

-Law : Tu es du genre à te perdre facilement dans tes pensées.  
-Era : La ferme, tu es pas mieux. Toi aussi tu l'étais à un moment.  
-Law : Demain soir je regarderai de nouveau ta blessure et changerai le bandage.  
-Era : Je peux le faire moi-même, je suis pas empotée non plus. Et tu seras sans doute sur ton navire demain soir.  
-Law : Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras qu'à venir.  
-Era : Non merci...  
-Law : Dis-moi si je me trompe...  
-Era : Tu te trompes...  
-Law : … Idiote.  
-Era : Je t'emmerde !  
-Law : Vous avez trois choix de vie ici, tu as déjà choisis le tiens ?  
-Era : Trois choix de vie ? Tu veux dire, soit intégrer la marine, soit devenir un des grands maîtres d'armes au dojo, soit partir vers le grand large.  
-Law : Oui.  
-Era : Je ne sais pas trop. Peut être que je quitterai l'île de Magnos et que je partirai à la découverte de ce vaste monde. Pourquoi ça ?  
-Law : Comme ça.  
-Era : Euh... C'est p't'être un peu tard maintenant, mais je peux te demander ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre à attendre que je sorte de ma douche ?  
-Law : En effet, c'est un peu tard. Demain tu vas chercher des herbes médicinales d'après ce que j'ai entendu.  
-Era : Me dis pas que le vieux veut que je vous accompagne toi et ta clique ? *réalise* Merde ! Ce vieux débris sait que je l'ai suivis plusieurs fois et que je connais le chemin... Bon, j'ai pas le choix. *soupir* Si tout se passe bien on ne mettra qu'une demi-journée à y aller, plus si on croise des bêtes féroces. C'est le territoire le plus dangereux de cette forêt, habituellement ce sont les maîtres qui y vont, étant donné qu'ils sont plus aptes à les combattre. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver seule.  
-Law : Indique-moi le chemin, j'irai avec mon équipage.  
-Era : Impossible.  
-Law : Pourquoi ?  
-Era : Deux raisons. La première : C'est un territoire sacré pour nous, les habitants de l'île. La seconde : Cette vallée ne s'appelle pas la ''vallée cachée'' pour rien.  
-Law : Vallée caché ?  
-Era : Ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chemin ne pourront jamais l'atteindre, qui plus est le chemin change tout au long de l'année, il faut connaître et distinguer les indices laissés par la forêt pour y arriver.  
-Law : D'accord.  
-Era : Demain matin au levé du soleil, on partira.  
-Law : *esquisse un léger sourire et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre*  
-Era : Hey ! Trafalgar, merci de m'avoir soigné.  
-Law : *fait un signe de la main et sort*  
-Era : Bon, il est grand temps que je me prépare pour l'entraînement ! Il n'a rien dit mais il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que les fils ne sautent pas, sinon ça va faire mal.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin du premier chapitre !  
Review ?


	3. Chapter 2

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires à tous_

_ Je compte garder ce style d'écriture puisque c'est ma 1er fic et que les changements seraient trop longs à faire vu que j'ai beaucoup avancée. Le personnage de Era restera comme il est, alors j'en suis désoler si ce personnage vous fait pensez à une Mary sue._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

* * *

Il était enfin l'heure de l'entraînement pour Era, Sam et 2 autres élèves du dojo. Assis non loin d'eux, Trafalgar, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo les observaient attentivement, tandis que Muramasa donnait des directives aux adolescents. Chacun d'entre eux effectuèrent des duels, à la fin desquels il durent s'analyser afin de souligner les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Un exercice plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis, vint le combat opposant maître Muramasa contre Era, auquel deux autres maître du dojo décidèrent d'assister, faisant ainsi augmenter un peu plus le stress de notre jeune amie. Il était étonnant que d'autres maîtres d'armes s'intéressent à un combat aussi banal, où le seul but était de perfectionner son maniement des deux sabres. Qui plus est, en utilisant le fluide de l'observation avec les yeux bandés.

Avant que ce combat purement amical commence, Muramasa incita son élève à utiliser ses yeux de dragons si cela devait être nécessaire. Il lui dit également qu'elle pouvait laisser l'âme du dragon prendre le contrôle, et ce sans aucune crainte. Lui et les autres maîtres sauront l'arrêter si cela s'avérerait nécessaire. Bien que ces paroles se voulurent rassurantes, celles-ci eurent l'effet contraire sur la jeune fille. Era voulait presque que ce combat n'ait pas lieu. Elle tremblait d'effroi à la simple idée de se laisser contrôler par le dragon, qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'en prendre à son maître ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, seulement pour rassasier son envie de voir le sang couler. Elle ne devait pas fuir, même si l'envie était forte.

Maître Muramasa et les deux autres maîtres ressentirent le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle étaient désemparée face à ces conditions, et Trafalgar Law et les autres membres de l'équipage l'avaient très bien remarqué. Mais bien qu'il se sentait désolé pour elle, le capitaine pirate souhaitait voir plus que tout ce monstre tapis dans le cœur de la jeune fille, ce monstre qui avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Era se rappelait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec son maître. Ce combat était nécessaire pour elle si elle voulait dominer la bête en elle. Elle devait avant tout la combattre et la vaincre afin de posséder sa force, tout comme en cet instant où il lui faudrait combattre sa peur et en faire sa force. Elle répéta alors doucement dans son esprit ces paroles qui, au fur et à mesure des années, étaient devenues pour elle une incantation qui lui donnait du courage.

-Era : Fais de ta peur ta force. Apprends à la connaître avant de te connaître toi-même, ainsi tu avanceras pour mieux vaincre les difficultés semées sur le chemin que tu arpentes. Lève-la tête et affronte ton destin.

Muramasa, qui entendit ces mots raisonner dans l'esprit de sa protégée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Era vit le sourire de son maître, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle le lui rendit tandis qu'elle couvrait ses yeux avec son bandeau, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à affronter cette créature en elle. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Tout ce que Era arrivait à faire était d'esquiver les attaques de son maître, parfois de justesse tellement il était rapide et précis dans ses gestes. Elle tenait difficilement sa garde. Bien sûr elle tentait d'attaquer son maître dès que l'occasion de présentait, sans se faire piéger par les feintes sournoises qu'il faisait afin de l'induire en erreur. Dès qu'elle entrait dans son périmètre, elle ne devait plus réfléchir et attaquer sans perdre un instant. À de nombreuses reprise elle fût envoyée au tapis, non s'en ménagement, mais elle se relevait toujours plus déterminée que jamais. Ce n'est qu'en milieu de combat qu'elle décida d'utiliser ses yeux de dragons. Ses yeux habituellement noisette virèrent au rouge vif avec ses iris fendues, et même si il était impossible de le voir, le maître d'arme l'avait bien remarqué. On ne pouvait le duper aussi impunément, il l'avait ressenti lors d'une attaque frontale. Elle avait relâchée un instant ses sabres de bois, qui avaient été bloqué horizontalement par l'unique sabre de son maître, avant d'utiliser sa force tout juste accrue. Ceci eu pour effet de faire reculer son maître de plusieurs centimètres et de le déséquilibrer. Elle enchaîna immédiatement avec une seconde attaque et lui fit mettre un genoux à terre, un exploit pour elle ! Quant aux autres élèves qui admirait le combat, ils furent stupéfaits par ce miracle.

Muramasa et les deux autres maîtres ne laissèrent rien paraître, mais ils sentaient l'adrénaline monter en Era. Le fait de croiser le fer avec un adversaire de taille a toujours eu des répercussions plutôt violente sur elle. Si elle venait à se laisser emporter par l'envie de battre son maître à tout prix, l'autre ferait surface pour renchérir cette envie de domination. Durant ce combat, maître Muramasa n'usa pas de son don, il ignorait donc tout de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son élève. Une lutte entre l'envie de gagner et de tout arrêter. Une lutte entre deux esprits, soit l'un gagne sur la volonté de l'autre, soit ils s'unissent pour atteindre un objectif commun. Dans le cas présent, les deux esprits avaient trouvé d'accord : S'arrêter une fois que l'adversaire déclare forfait si Era ne s'écroule pas de fatigue avant. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que le combat avait commencé.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, après une autre bonne dizaine de minutes de combat, Era s'écroula d'épuisement sur le tatamis. Sam se précipita sur elle pour savoir si son amie allait bien, et il fut vite soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'avait que perdu connaissance. C'est alors, que Muramasa prit la parole.

-Muramasa : Sam, peux-tu la ramener dans sa chambre ? Elle a assez combattu pour aujourd'hui.  
-Sam : Oui, maître ! *sort en portant Era dans ses bras et la conduit dans sa chambre*  
-Muramasa : Maître Oz et Lloyd, il est 16h passé. Allons boire un thé et discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
-Oz : Vous avez raison.

Les 3 grands maîtres d'armes sortirent, suivis des autres élèves ne laissant que Law et ses compagnons dans la pièce.

-Penguin : Wouah... Quel combat !  
-Sachi : Elle est devenue plus forte d'un seul coup, je me demande comment elle a fait ?  
-Penguin : Elle a dût se retenir pour attendre le bon moment, enfin je pense.  
-Bepo : Capitaine, pourquoi vous souriez ?  
-Law : Pour rien.  
-Penguin/Sachi : *se regardent *  
-Sachi : Capitaine, dites-nous tout !  
-Penguin : Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est ça ?  
-Law : Elle nous a montré ses capacités, malheureusement ce bandeau sur ses yeux nous les a dissimulé.  
-Sachi : Comment ça ?  
-Penguin : Je comprends, elle a piquée à vif votre curiosité.  
-Bepo : Vous voulez qu'elle nous rejoigne, Capitaine ?  
-Law : Hmpf ! *esquisse une petit sourire en coin*  
-Penguin : Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Bepo ? Même si on lui proposait, elle accepterait jamais ! Et puis supporter son sale caractère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait confiance en nous, non merci. Sans moi.  
-Sachi : Avoue qu'elle serait un atout de poids dans notre équipage.  
-Penguin : On a déjà Kim à supporter.  
-Bepo : Capitaine ?  
-Law : Elle nous rejoindra !  
-Penguin/Sachi/Bepo : Ok … QUOI ?!

-Une fois la nuit tombée-

_ Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre, tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était le combat contre mon maître, puis plus rien. S'était-il passé quelque chose après ? Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais pu rester inconsciente, par réflexe je regardai l'heure à mon réveil, il était bientôt 20 h. Le combat avait commencé au alentour de 15h30 et avait été plutôt long, environ 1h peut être plus. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais restée près de 4 h inconsciente. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était d'avoir répondu aux attentes de maître Muramasa et ne pas avoir déçu maître Oz et Lloyd qui s'étaient déplacé.__Pendant quelques minutes, je laissai mon esprit divaguer puis me ressaisis. Je me levai et enlevai la tenue du dojo pour m'habiller le plus simplement possible : Un jean, un T-shirt et une veste. Je pris mes bottines et m'équipai de ma dague pour ensuite sortir de ma chambre par la fenêtre, marchant sur le toit à pas de loup pour atteindre la branche d'un grand arbre, dont le tronc avait poussé à l'extérieure de l'enceinte du dojo, et montai sur la branche, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas alerter les sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde dans la cour. Depuis que je suis petite, je m'amuse à m'éclipser et sortir de l'enceinte du dojo la nuit, sans autorisation pour revenir parfois à l'aube afin ne pas me faire prendre. Bien qu'habituellement je prévenais Sam à propos de mes petites escapades nocturnes pour qu'il couvre mes arrières._

_ Ce soir, cette sortie nocturne n'était pas vraiment dans mes projets, pourtant j'avais le sentiment, non, le besoin de m'échapper. Je voulais rendre visite à la meute de loup avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, surtout depuis que j'ai recueillie ce petit louveteau, qui avait perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque contre une des bêtes féroces. Une sorte de mante-religieuse géante. Étrange, je l'avoue mais bon, rien n'est bien normale dans ce monde. Rien que l'existence de ces fameux fruit du démon qui confèrent des capacités prodigieuses, c'est pas normal du tout ! Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un don du démon des mers, pourtant ceux qui en mange sont rejetés par l'océan et il leur devient alors impossible de nager, ils coulent comme des enclumes. Les pauvres.__Avant de parvenir à atteindre l'extérieur de l'enceinte, je me ressaisis, je préférais rester enfin de compte perché dans l'arbre à contempler le ciel étoilé, tout en restant cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sentinelles si ceux-là levaient la tête pour contempler eux aussi le ciel.__  
_

- Pendant ce temps -

Tout le monde était en train de manger tranquillement, les maîtres d'armes discutaient à l'écart de tous leurs disciples, tandis que les plus jeunes d'entre eux épiaient discrètement les pirates qui mangeaient à la même table qu'eux. C'était un repas convivial et serein. Sam, qui s'inquiétait pour Era, demanda à quitter la pièce afin de savoir si son amie était réveillée depuis tout ce temps. Il en reçu l'accord, et après être parti environ 2 minutes il revint en courant, essoufflé. Il eu du mal à s'exprimer immédiatement, on lui demanda alors de reprendre tranquillement son souffle, puis de s'expliquer sur cette agitation soudaine. Le jeune homme ne réussi pas à s'exprimer clairement, mais ceux qui l'entouraient comprirent quelques mots malgré tout.

-Sam : Era… Partie… Fenêtre…

Personne ne semblait vraiment stupéfait, mais cela restait tout de même un peu inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas assez récupéré après le combat, si elle venait à tomber nez à nez avec un animal dans la forêt, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas s'en sortir indemne, voire pas du tout.

-Muramasa : Il est rare qu'elle sorte sans même te prévenir pour que tu caches son absence.  
-Sam : Grillé...  
-Muramasa : Et quand elle le fait, ce sont des nuits de pleine lune. Autre fait étrange, son animal de compagnie est toujours là.

L'animal en question qui était allongé, enfin plutôt étalé sur le sol, celui-ci se mit assis et aboya joyeusement en comprenant que l'on parlait de lui.

-Muramasa : Cette bestiole est en train de se payer ma tête.  
-Oz : Vous savez très bien que ce louveteau ne vous aime pas. À croire qu'elle lui a apprit à vous détester.  
-Lloyd : Elle est un peu enfantine quand elle veut, ce ne serait pas étonnant.  
-Sam : Sauf votre respect cher maître, on a une abrutie dans la nature qui peut se faire buter à tout instant, bien que je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Lloyd : Est-elle ton amie oui ou non ?  
-Sam : Euh… Oui.  
-Lloyd : Es-tu inquiet de la savoir dehors face à un éventuel danger de mort ?  
-Sam : Oui.  
-Lloyd : Dans ce cas, pourquoi dire que tu n'en a rien à faire d'elle ?  
-Sam : Eh bien, c'est une chieuse de premier ordre qui ne respecte pas les règles, et puis je la couvre sans cesse, pourquoi est-ce que je le fais d'ailleurs ?!

Personne ne se doutait à ce moment là qu 'Era était revenue et qu'elle s'était tapi dans l'ombre de son ami, entendant ainsi toute la conversation.

-Oz : Il faudrait que tu poses cette question à la personne concernée, mon petit Sam.  
-Sam : Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, dès qu'elle sera rentrée.  
-Muramasa : Je pense savoir pourquoi tu le fais si docilement.  
-Sam : Ah oui ? Éclairez ma lanterne maître, dites moi pourquoi je l'a défens quand elle fait ses escapades nocturnes.  
-Muramasa : *esquisse un sourire*  
-Era : *approche son visage discrètement de l'oreille de Sam* Parce que tu es un pigeon !

Sam fut tellement surpris, qu'en se retournant il trébucha contre le pied d'une table et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

-Sam : Aïe !  
-Era : *rigole, amusée, et s'adosse contre un mur*  
-Sam : E-Era !? Depuis quand…?  
-Era : Depuis le moment où mon adorable petit louveteau s'est réveiller, *prends le louveteau dans ses bras et le sert contre elle* donc j'ai tout entendu.  
-Sam : Sale peste !  
-Era : Disait le pigeon qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est manipulé. Ou alors... Tu sais que tu es manipulé et tu aimes l'être *sourit*  
-Sam : Quoi !? Pas du tout… Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? *embarrassé*  
-Oz : Étais -tu vraiment partie ?  
-Era : Oui et non.  
-Oz : Je vois.  
-Era : Quoi ? C'est tout !? Pas de punition ?  
-Oz : Tu as envie de te faire punir ?  
-Era : Non merci. Sans façon, surtout si c'est vous qui l'a donnez.  
-Muramasa : Era, il faudrait que nous parlions de quelque chose, une tâche à accomplir.  
-Era : Très bien.  
-Sachi : *chuchote* Elle a l'air d'aller bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu au point d'en tomber d'épuisement.  
-Era : *s'assoit dans un coin de la pièce*  
-Penguin : Ou elle cache bien son jeu.  
-Sachi : Bepo, tu t'es fais un nouvel ami.  
-Bepo : … *fixe la petite boule de poils noir allongée à côté de lui qui le regarde*  
-Penguin : Il est mignon *tends la main pour le caresser*  
-Era : Je n'essaierais pas de la caresser, à ta place.  
-Penguin : Pourquoi ?  
-Era : Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle te connaisse mieux, sinon tu risque d'y perdre ta main.  
-Penguin : Ma main !? *gloups* Comment une petite boule de poils comme lui pourrait m'arracher la main ?  
-Era : Cette "boule de poils" à 3 ans.  
-Sachi : 3 ans ? Il devrait être un loup adulte maintenant plus un louveteau.  
-Era : *siffle et attends que le petit loup arrive à côté d'elle* Tu leur montre ma belle ?

Le louveteau aboya une fois pour montrer son accord. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo furent étonnés de voir le louveteau se transformer d'un coup en un loup pleinement adulte.

-Era : Ce loup est en fait une louve qui répond au nom de Blue. Elle a mangée un fruit du démon, le fruit de la croissance, elle peut donc devenir à sa guise un louveteau, ou un loup aussi gros et grand que "Fenrir" des légendes nordique.  
-Law : Le fruit de la croissance, c'est un fruit de type Paramecia.  
-Era : Paramecia ?  
-Penguin : I catégorie de fruits du démon. Le Paramecia, qui confère des capacités spéciales comme celles de ton loup, grandir et rapetisser à volonté. Le Zoan qui permet de prendre la forme d'un animal, ceux qui le mangent peuvent adopter 3 aspects différents. Et le Logia, ce fruit là confère des capacités liées à la nature, comme de recouvrir son corps de flammes par exemple.  
-Era : Comme Ace aux poings ardents. Bepo, il en a mangé un aussi ?  
-Law : *sourit, amusé par sa réflexion*  
-Bepo : ?  
-Law : Bepo n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon, il a acquis la faculté de parler et de marcher comme les humains.  
-Era : Impressionnant !  
-Bepo : *rougit*  
-Era : Dis Bepo, je peux caresser ton pelage ?  
-Bepo : … *acquiesce de la tête*  
-Penguin/Sachi : *choqués*  
-Era : *se lève et va s'agenouiller près de Bepo pour le caresser* … C'est tout doux.  
-Sam : Aujourd'hui en exclusivité, vous allez voir Era et son côté enfant.  
-Muramasa : Elle va le prendre pour une grosse peluche et ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de- Trop tard *sourit*  
-Era : *fait un câlin à Bepo, un grand sourire aux lèvres*  
-Penguin/Sachi : *doublement choqués*  
-Sam : Elle ne peut pas résister à tout ce qui est doux.  
-Bepo : *ne sait pas comment réagir, gêné*  
-Law : Tu joues au dur mais à l'intérieur tu es plus attendrissante.  
-Era : Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? *sur la défensive*  
-Sachi : Le Capitaine ne cherchait même pas à la provoquer.  
-Penguin : Elle s'emporte pour un rien.  
-Era : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Penguin : Tu pourrais être plus aimable.  
-Era : *sourit* Si vous le méritez.  
-Penguin : Quoi !?  
-Sachi : N'entres pas dans son jeu, elle te provoque volontairement.  
-Law : Elle s'amuse à manipuler les gens à sa guise.  
-Era : Ouep, je trouve ça amusant de voir les réactions des gens. Par contre pour toi Trafalgar, ça m'est impossible.  
-Sachi : Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?  
-Era : Ce type, *pointe Law du doigt* il est déjà difficile à cerner, il est donc plus compliqué de trouver la meilleure façon pour le manipuler. Et puis, je risque plutôt de m'en mordre les doigts, puisque c'est lui qui me manipulera avant et ce sans que je m'en rende compte.  
-Law : Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais.  
-Era : Je te remercie pour ce compliment, *quelque peu énervée* bien que je le vois plus comme une insulte, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai l'air.  
-Bepo : Ils s'entendent bien tout les deux.  
-Sachi : Le Capitaine et la fille, je crois pas.  
-Era : Mon nom c'est Era !  
-Penguin : Bepo, tu commence à délirer. Ils se provoquent plus qu'ils ne s'entendent.  
-Bepo : Tu crois ?  
-Era : *se détache du cou de Bepo* Bon, je vais vous laisser. Demain matin au levé du soleil, on lève le camp.  
-Muramasa : Era !  
-Era : Oui, maître. Je vous suis avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Tous se retirèrent alors dans leur chambre, à l'exception de quelques élèves qui faisaient le ménage, la vaisselle ou encore priaient et méditaient au pied du petit autel du bâtiment.

Au levé du jour, Era attendait déjà les pirates qu'elle allait guider vers la vallée cachée. Pour y aller, il fallait compter environ 4h de marche si tout se passait bien. Si ils prenaient des détours afin d'éviter les bêtes sauvages, cela pourrait aller jusqu'à 6h de marche pour atteindre leur destination. Et cela, personne ne saurait le prévoir, tout pouvait arriver en chemin. Si ils avaient de la chance à l'aller, rien ne garantissait qu'il en serait de même au retour.

Maître Muramasa se dirigea vers son élève qui se tenait près du grand portail, et lui remit un long katana.

-Muramasa : Il te permettra d'ouvrir le chemin menant au cœur de la vallée. N'oublie pas de le présenter au vieil homme qui vit reclus là-bas, cela te permettra de montrer patte blanche.  
-Era : Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce katana, se souviendra-t-il de lui ?  
-Muramasa : N'ai crainte. S'il l'a oublié, "il" lui fera retrouver la mémoire.  
-Era : Ce katana est tout de même démoniaque, c'est l'un des chefs d'œuvre que vous avez forger. J'espère que je n'aurai pas de soucis.  
-Muramasa : Même si ce katana possède une âme, je lui ai parlé de toi. Il ne cherchera pas à te dévorer pour que tu devienne son jouet, de plus il ne te juge pas à la hauteur de sa grandeur.  
-Era : Merci… C'est rassurant.  
-Muramasa : Si tu venais à l'utiliser il te serais difficile à manier, tu n'es pas habituée à manier un katana de cette taille.  
-Era : J'agirai selon les circonstances.  
-Muramasa : Bien, je vais brièvement récapitulé ton ordre de mission. Ta première tâche est de guider mes invités vers la vallée caché et revenir avec eux sains et sauf. La seconde est de déposer le katana que je t'ai confié dans la rivière qui s'écoule dans la vallée, puis d'aller chercher ce qui se cache dans le temple engloutit, qui se trouve au milieu du lac du champ d'herbe médicinal.  
-Era : Oui, maître.  
-Muramasa : Ce que tu y trouveras, t'appartiendra.  
-Era : Euh... Comment ça, ça m'appartiendra ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois récupérer pour vous ? D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que je devais récupérer dans ce temple.  
-Murasma : Quand tu le verras, tu comprendras.  
-Era : Vous recommencez à parler par énigme, expliquez-vous pour une fois.  
-Muramasa : Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est... Bonne chance ! Ne te fais pas tuer *sourit de manière moqueuse*  
-Era : *un peu énervée* Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?!  
-Muramasa : Reste juste sur tes gardes.  
-Era : Grmph... *boude un peu*  
-Muramasa : Les voilà.  
-Sachi : C'est dur de se lever si tôt...  
-Penguin : Tais-toi, s'il te plaît.  
-Muramasa : Au fait, tu aurais pu porter la tenue du dojo pour y aller.  
-Era : La flemme ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sois habillée comme je le suis.  
-Muramasa : Un jean, des sandalettes, un dos nu et une veste. Tout de même, même si ce n'est pas provoquant.  
-Era : … Là où l'on va il n'y a que des bestioles. Et puis votre kimono n'est pas pratique pour se mouvoir, surtout si je venais à l'utiliser. *regarde le katana dans ses mains*  
-Muramasa : Si tu reviens avec des blessures, tu comprendras à quoi aurait pu te servir ce kimono.  
-Era : On est pas là pour parler mode, je pense.  
-Muramasa : Oui ! * se retourne en direction des pirates * Messieurs, êtes vous prêt ?  
-Sachi/Penguin : Ouais... *pas motivé à cause de la fatigue*  
-Era : À ce soir, maître, *part, suivie du groupe de pirates*  
-Muramasa : *les regarde partir*

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin du second chapitre !  
Review ?


	4. Chapter 3

Durant cette excursion, notre petite troupe avait eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage ainsi que la multitude d'espèces qui s'offraient à eux, et ce dans un calme plus que surprenant. Sachi et Penguin en vinrent même à se demander pourquoi cet endroit était réputé comme étant dangereux, alors que rien ne leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied sur cette partie de l'île. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard au cours de leur traversée, qu'Era leur expliqua ce qui rendait cette partie de l'île si dangereuse. Elle leur apprit alors que la majorité des créatures qui vivaient sur ce territoire, notamment les carnivores, avaient consommées une plante qui avait accru leur férocité et leur avait causé de brutales mutations. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des serpents géants à deux tête, des araignées de diverses tailles, des gorilles à tête d'ours ou encore des tigres géants bleu à six pattes et deux queues. Même les insectes les plus insignifiants avaient été touchés, et Era ne manqua pas de le montrer au groupe lorsqu'elle vit un phasme camouflé sur un arbre. L'insecte devait faire à vu d'œil au moins 15 à 20 m de haut ! C'est alors que Bepo lui demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été attaqués jusqu'alors.

-Era : C'est grâce au « Tenrô » que l'on ne se fait pas attaquer.  
-Bepo : Le Tenrô ?  
-Era : C'est le katana que j'ai avec moi.  
-Sachi : Il est aussi long que le Nodachi du Capitaine.  
-Era : Le Tenrô est de la même famille que le Kikôku de votre Capitaine.  
-Sachi : Et tu arrives à manier un katana aussi long ?  
-Era : Non. Mais si j'essaie, j'aurais beaucoup de mal. Je n'ai pas appris à manier un sabre aussi long.  
-Penguin : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?  
-Era : Mon maître me l'a confié afin de garantir notre droit de passage vers la vallée cachée. Il nous faut passer par une grotte qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec une lame de katana et après, le gardien qui veille sur le champ d'herbe médicinales.  
-Penguin : Un gardien ?  
-Sachi : Ce doit être un monstre.  
-Era : Non, c'est un vieil homme de... de 120 ans maintenant.  
-Sachi/Penguin : 120 ans et il est encore en vie !?  
-Law : Ça n'explique pas pourquoi les bêtes ne nous attaquent pas.  
-Era : Ah oui, désolée. Le Tenrô émet une aura assez sinistre que les animaux ressentent. Si on ne s'est pas encore fait attaqués, c'est parce qu'ils cherchent à l'éviter. Seuls les plus téméraires oseraient nous attaquer.  
- Sachi : Une aura sinistre ? Comment ça ?  
-Era : Le Tenrô est un sabre Muramasa forgé par mon maître, 3 autres de ses créations dont celle-ci sont dite maudites t pourtant ce sont ses plus belles œuvres.  
-Sachi : Beaucoup de sabres sont dit maudits.  
-Era : Mais pas comme ceux-là. Lorsqu'un forgeron souhaite tester le tranchant de la lame du sabre qu'il vient de forger, il plante le katana dans une rivière et attend que les feuilles mortes passent devant la lame. Dans le cas normal, la feuille sera coupée en deux sans difficulté mais pour les sabres de mon maître, il en est autrement. La feuille sera coupée mais elle restera autour de la lame malgré le courant de la rivière, comme si elle était ensorcelée.  
-Penguin : Je ne crois que ce que je vois.  
-Era : Dans ce cas, je te le montrerai tout à l'heure. Je dois planter le Tenrô dans la rivière qui s'écoule jusqu'au lac du grand champ.  
-Bepo : Pourquoi sont-ils maudits ?  
-Era : *sourit* Parce qu'ils possèdent une âme. Normalement, je ne pourrais même pas garder celui-ci en main. Je ne suis pas le propriétaire idéal, et il préférerait dévorer mon âme afin d'utiliser mon corps pour commettre je ne sais quel carnage. Si je peux le garder en main, c'est parce que maître Muramasa lui a parler et lui a demandé de ne rien me faire. J'ai même l'autorisation de le manier si cela venait à être nécessaire, il ne peut pas se rebeller contre son créateur.  
-Law : Comment se nomment les 3 autres ?  
-Era : Il y a le Shibien, dont la lame est devenue noire après avoir bu beaucoup de sang. Il est le seul à avoir attaqué maître Muramasa au point d'être obliger de l'attacher et de l'avoir sceller quelque part, et il a été créé pour être l'alter ego du Tenrô. Il y a le Hokurakushimon, une lance démoniaque . Et enfin le Hokutoshichisei. Ce sabre a la faculté de se séparer en deux, en Tokai et Tohyo, incarnant la constellation de la grande et de la petite ours comme le Tenrô, le loup céleste, qui incarne la constellation de Sirius.  
-Law : Des armes spéciales qui pourraient attirer la convoitise.  
-Era : C'est pourquoi le Tenrô est avec maître Muramasa, le Hokurakushimon enfermé quelque part sous surveillance de la marine, et le Shibien scellé sur cette île. Pour le Hokutoshichisei, personne ne sait pas où il se trouve. *lève la tête vers le ciel et sourit*  
-Penguin : Tu voudrais les trouver ?  
-Era : Juste pour les voir et ressentir leur aura meurtrière. Rien que le Tenrô me fait frémir d'effroi, alors les autres doivent être pareilles.  
-Law : T'as bêtise est déplorable.  
-Era : Et alors ? Ça aussi ça te pose un problème !?  
-Penguin : Ils vont pas recommencer comme hier soir.  
-Sachi : On continue d'avancer ?  
-Era : Oui, ça vaut mieux. Sinon je vais avoir envie de croiser le fer avec lui pour qu'il arrête de faire le malin.  
-Law : Tu ne feras pas le poids, tu es trop faible.  
-Era : *nerf* Bref ! *continue d'avancer*  
-Sachi : Je me demandais, tu nous sers de guide mais s'il y a un danger on doit se défendre nous même ou pas ?  
-Era : J'ai ordre de vous ramener sain et sauf, donc c'est à moi de combattre le danger, si il y a. D'ailleurs, ça va être le cas.  
-Sachi : Hein !?  
-Era : Une panthère-oursin, j'ai pas besoin de vous expliquez pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi, ni de vous faire un dessin.  
-Sachi : Tu crois que ça ressemble à quoi ?  
-Penguin : J'en sais rien.  
-Era : *serre le katana dans sa main* Je n'ai pas le choix, hein Tenrô ? *sourit* Amusons-nous avec ce petit chat !  
-Sachi : C'est une folle, complètement déjantée ! Elle nous prévient en chemin que même elle, elle aurait du mal contre ces bêtes et elle s'en amuse.  
-Era : Vous êtes sur mon chemin ! *se fait menaçante*  
-Penguin : Tu pourrais être plus... sympa. Euh, capitaine, c'est normal ce qui lui arrive ?  
-Law : Ce doit être de ça dont les villageois parlaient l'autre fois au bar. Des pupilles écarlates avec des iris fendues, c'est intéressant.  
-Bepo : C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! Elle fait peur, elle veut nous tuer.  
-Era : *dégaine son katana* Si vous ne voulez vous retrouver tranchés en deux, cachez-vous dans les broussailles ou derrière un arbre.

Ils lui obéirent tous et se cachèrent tous tandis qu' Era faisait face à l'endroit où l'animal, qui guettait le moment opportun pour attaquer sa proie, devrait arriver. Les pirates allaient enfin voir la force de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Ce changement soudain les avaient étonné, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant eux. La fille d'il y a quelques minutes qui était souriante et calme avait changée du tout au tout. Elle était devenue froide, son sourire gentil était devenu presque sadique, son regard agressif et l'atmosphère était pesante. Tout cela à cause d'un petit changement physique : ses yeux écarlates qui renforcent ses capacités physique et ses techniques, mais qui accentuent également sa soif de combat et de sang.

Soudain, une ombre noir se dessina devant leur guide et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le fauve se montra enfin, il devait faire près de 5m de haut, son pelage était noir comme la nuit et ses yeux doré fixaient sa proie, qui l'attendait sagement en face de lui. Sachi et Penguin ne comprirent pas pourquoi cet animal avait un quelconque rapport avec un oursin, ce n'était qu'une panthère comme les autres. Hormis sa taille imposante. Le fauve se mit alors à rugir, son pelage se changeant en aiguilles acérées, tandis que nos deux compères, effrayés, se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Quant à Era, elle songeait au moyen de s'y prendre pour attaquer et tuer la bête sauvage au plus vite. L'attaquer de front ou autrement ne servirait à rien, le plus simple serait de trouver son point faible avant tout. Notre capitaine observait la réaction de leur guide face à ce danger, il se demandait si celle-ci allait leur démontrer les facultés de ce don qu'elle possède. Dans le cas présent, il aurait une preuve de la force de cette femme qu'il veut intégrer à son équipage.

Era ne broncha pas à la vue du fauve qui s'approchait d'elle et se mettait à lui tourner autour. Elle ne faisait que la suivre du regard sans quitter sa position initiale, elle savait que la bête allait attaquer mais par où ? Il lui fallait être rapide afin d'esquiver l'attaque à temps et contre-attaquer avant que la panthère n'ait le temps de le faire. Elle savait déjà comment l'abattre, surtout avec quelle technique le faire. Une que son maître lui a enseigné, elle est la seule personne à qui il a bien voulu apprendre cette technique. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, ressentant ainsi les intentions du fauve qui continuait de lui tourner autour. Elle les rouvrit brusquement et esquiva de justesse l'attaque du félin. Elle recula le plus loin possible, tandis la panthère se reprenait et lançait un second assaut sur sa proie, qui échappa de nouveau à ses griffes. Le félin était rapide mais elle l'était aussi ! C'est alors qu'elle lança son attaque. Les autres l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose au moment où elle s'était retrouvée derrière la bête.

-Era : *lève la lame du Tenrô au-dessus d'elle* Technique du vent divin obscur, MIZUCHI. *abbat la lame devant elle et l'arrête avant de toucher le sol*

Suite à ces mots, un vent doux se leva. La bête s'arrêta quelques instants, essayant de distinguer un éventuel danger mais elle n'en vit aucun. Pendant que le félin était occupé, elle rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau en souriant, les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi rengainait-elle alors que le fauve était toujours debout ? Cette attaque ce n'était que du vent ?

La panthère se retourna subitement pour attaquer Era, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le fauve sauter sur elle. Sachi, Bepo et Penguin étaient prêts à l'avertir, mais l'animal avait déjà porté son coup de griffes.

Era était indemne et la panthère à terre en train de gémir de douleur. Ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'il venait de se produire. La patte du fauve était tranchée nette, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de la plaie. La panthère était devenue complètement enragé d'avoir perdu sa patte, et relança une autre attaque après cette relever difficilement. C'est alors que Era s'adressa à l'animal.

-Era : Tu ne devrais pas bouger.

La panthère-oursin stoppa son attaque, comme si elle avait comprit les paroles que venait de prononcer sa proie.

-Era : Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, le bruit du vent. *regarde la panthère en souriant, amusée*

À ces mots, du sang gicla de part et d'autre du corps de l'animal, mutilé et lacérer de toute part. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bête, alors qu'elle tombât au sol, inerte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'agoniser. Elle gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son sang qui continuait de s'écouler de ses plaies.

Penguin, Sachi et Bepo restèrent estomaqués. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

-Era : *soupire* Désolée, tu aurais dû passer ton chemin. *fait reprendre à ses yeux leur couleur d'origine*  
-Penguin : Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?!  
-Sachi : Explique nous !  
-Era : Il n'y a rien à expliquer.  
-Sachi/Penguin : De Quoi !?  
-Bepo : Regardez, les arbres !  
-Sachi/Penguin : Quoi les arbres !?

C'est alors que les arbres les plus proches d'Era se mirent à tomber au sol d'un coup.

-Era : *goutte* Oups, je pensais m'être retenue. J'y suis allée trop fort en fait ! J'ai même tranchée les arbres. *tire la langue en se grattant la tête*  
-Penguin : Parce que tu y as pas mis toute ta force ?!  
-Era : J'ai utilisée les ¾ de ma force, si cela avait été maître Muramasa, il aurait déchiqueter la panthère-oursin de toute part.  
-Penguin : C'est quoi cette technique de malade ?!  
-Era : Une technique du vent divin obscur. Le Mizuchi.  
-Sachi : Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?  
-Law : je m'attendais à mieux.  
-Era : * ignore le commentaire de Law * Celle-ci est la base de toutes les autres techniques du vent divin obscur.  
-Sachi : Y en a combien en plus de celle-la ?  
-Era : Cette technique est composé de 7 coups en tout mais je ne peux vous en expliquez le fonctionnement.  
-Penguin : T'es un monstre !  
-Era : J'en suis fière ! * lève le pouce tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Penguin *  
-Bepo : Capitaine ?  
-Law : C'est une technique redoutable, j'en avais entendu parler mais la voir de mes yeux est encore mieux.  
-Bepo : Vous voulez toujours qu'elle nous rejoigne ?  
-Law : Oui.  
-Era : Vous parlez de quoi ? *arrive derrière Bepo*  
-Bepo : *sursaute*  
-Era : Ah, désolée Bepo. Alors de quoi vous parliez ?  
-Law : De ta technique.  
-Era : Je t'aurais impressionné ?  
-Law : Pas le moins du monde.  
-Era : Grr... Alors pourquoi en parler ? Il m'énerve celui-là à se la jouer ! *commence à s'énerver toute seule*  
-Bepo : Il te taquine.  
-Law : Tu te vexes pour un rien. * sourit *  
-Era : …. Je vais me le faire un de ces quatre celui-là. Je lui rabattrai le caquet le moment venu.  
-Law : Il faudrait apprendre à contrôler tes émotions à ton âge.  
-Era : … *dégaine et abat un arbre pour se détendre*

- Boum-

-Penguin : Elle a abattu un arbre, d'un seul coup d'épée. Elle est effrayante cette fille.  
-Sachi : Wouah !  
-Penguin : C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! T'es vraiment humaine ?!  
-Era : *s'arrête et regarde Penguin* Tu veux vérifier ? *tire sur le décolleter de son dos nu*  
-Penguin : *rougit* Nan ! Ça va aller ! Merci.  
-Era : Vous venez ou je vous laisse ici ?

Ils reprirent la route, sans qu'aucun autre accrochage ne se produise durant les 2 h de marche qui leur restaient afin d'arriver à destination.

Ce fût au pied d'une petite montagne que le groupe s'arrêta. La jeune fille chercha quelque chose contre la paroi rocheuse, et quand elle eu trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle dégaina Tenrô et enfonça la lame dans ce qui ressemblait à une fente. C'est alors qu'un passage s'ouvrit devant eux. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer par le passage, et elle se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour après avoir retirer le katana alors que le passage commençait déjà à se refermer.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin du troisième chapitre !  
Review ?_


	5. Chapter 4

Le passage était étroit et sombre, et il était d'autant plus difficile d'avancer pour les pirates à cause du manque de lumière. Era avait formellement interdit à quiconque d'allumer une torche, au risque de réveiller les créatures qui vivaient tout près. Le passage débouchait sur une grande grotte qui était semblable à un dôme, l'éclairage y était faible mais le groupe pouvait distinguer un petit chemin, descendant en zigzag jusqu'à l'autre côté de la grotte. Là bas, se trouvait une rivière qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur, c'était la sortie.

Ils reprirent alors la marche et descendirent jusqu'à la rivière. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent que dans le mur de roche qui la bordait, se trouvait un temple bâtit en son sein. Era prit alors un peu d'eau dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le temple, laissant les pirates derrière elle. Elle s'agenouilla un court instant avant d'aller déposer l'eau sur une petite stèle gravée.

-Era : Ce temple est dédié à l'une des divinités, «Byakkô», l'un des 4 coups de ma technique, malheureusement je ne la maîtrise pas encore. Byakkô est un grand tigre blanc réputé pour avoir de puissantes griffes et crocs assérés.  
-Penguin : J'aime bien.  
-Sachi : Moi aussi.  
-Bepo : Est-ce qu'il y a une oursonne dans ta technique ?  
-Era : Non.  
-Penguin/Sachi : Idiot !  
-Bepo : Désolé.  
-Penguin/Sachi : Arrêtes de t'excuser !

Era et les pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais à peine y étaient-ils arrivés que quelqu'un leur barra le passage, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Sachi : Qui est-ce ?  
-Era : Le gardien !  
-Approchez-vous ! Venez dans la lumière tous, que je vois vos visages.

Ils obéirent immédiatement et sortirent de la grotte pour se retrouver face à un vieil homme. Le dit vieil homme avait à ce jour près de 120 ans, pourtant son apparence laissait croire qu'il n'en avait que 80.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, jeune gens ? Et qui vous y a autorisé ?  
-Sachi : On est...  
-Era : *l'empêche de continuer de parler* Nous sommes ici pour nous procurer des herbes comme toutes personnes désireuse d'en obtenir. Ces personnes sont des pirates, quant à moi, je fais partie du dojo.  
-Tu es encore bien jeune pour être un grand maître d'arme.  
-Era : Je ne le suis pas.  
-Que dis-tu !? Alors comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? Vous avez volé un maître du dojo !  
-Era : *se retrouve liée au sol par des racines*  
-Heart Pirates : *ligotés*  
-Si tu dis être du dojo, tu dois être un grand maître pour pouvoir venir ici, fillette.  
-Era : Mais...  
-Alors qui es-tu ? À quel maître as-tu pris ce katana pour entrer ici ? Vas-tu répondre !  
-Era : Si vous me...  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau, je n'aime pas torturer les jeunes filles mais tu seras une exception.  
-Era : Tu m'agaces vieux croûton.  
-Et en plus, tu es insolente petite effrontée, je ne me retiendrai pas !  
-Era : Tu vas me laisser en placr une le vioque ?!  
-Et elle continue la bougresse !  
-Era : Vieux croûton, c'est moi Era ! La sale petite peste qui suivait maître Muramasa discrètement quand il venait ici.  
-Ne me fais pas rire! Cette petite idiote était plus polie que toi, usurpatrice d'identité.  
-Era : Bon, et si tu regardais le katana que j'ai amené avec moi ? Questionne-le, il te dira qui je suis. Tu es capable de communiquer avec, non ?  
-Quel est donc ce katana ? Il est bien trop long, je ne le reconnais pas. C'est lui qui t'a permis d'entrer sale petite voleuse !  
-Era : Je vais le buter... Il est toujours aussi insupportable, il a pas changé.  
-Sachi : Il a pas tort quand il dit que tu es impolie.  
-Era : On t'a sonné ?  
-Penguin : Qu'est ce qu'elle est désagréable avec sa mauvaise humeur qui revient à tout bout de champ.  
-Era : Les gars, s'il vous plaît, bouclez-la ! J'en ai déjà un sur le dos alors deux autres, non merci.  
-Sachi : Juste une question.  
-Era : Laquelle ?  
-Sachi : Il t'arrive d'être gentille ?  
-Era :Oui.  
-Oh ! C'est un sabre magique que tu as là ! Il brille !  
-Era : Il est pas magique ! Tu ne te souviens pas de quel sabre il s'agit !?  
-Je devrais ?  
-Era : C'est le Tenrô, même le nom ne doit rien te dire je suppose.  
-Non.  
-Era : Dans ce cas pose moi une question dont, selon toi, seule la vraie Era peut connaître la réponse.  
-Une chose que seule elle peut savoir. Voyons voir. * réfléchie*  
-Penguin : Au fait, c'est quoi ces racines qui nous emprisonnent ?  
-Era : Mon dieu, quelle lenteur d'esprit ! C'est le fruit du démon qu'il a mangé mais je ne connais pas le nom qui lui est donné.  
-Penguin : D'accord, Capitaine vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?  
-Era : ?  
-Law : Ce n'est pas nécessaire, notre guide est là pour régler le problème.  
-Qu'est-ce que la vraie Era à dans le bas du dos ? Et depuis quand ?  
-Era : Plaît-il ? J'ai 3 cicatrices et mon tatouage, et ce depuis mon arriver sur l'île quand j'avais à peine 10 ans.  
-Quel tatouage ?  
-Era : Un dragon.  
-* perplexe *  
-Era : Détaches-moi et je te le prouve !  
-Je ne te libère que les mains dans ce cas. *passe derrière elle*  
-Era : *s'assoit et retire son dos nu por se retrouver en haut de maillot de bain* Alors ? Satisfait ?  
-OH MAIS OUI ! Tu disais vrai. *libère les autres* Tu es bien la petite Era ! RTu as bien grandi depuis, surtout à ce niveau *avance ses mains vers la poitrine de Era*  
-Era : *le frapper au visage* Bas les pattes ! Vieux pervers !  
-Sachi/Penguin : E-Elle l'a frappée ! * accoururent près du papy à terre*  
-Law : *petit rire amusé*  
-Era : Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. *tourne son regard en direction de Law * Demande lui quelles herbes tu recherches, il t'y conduira. Il connaît chaque zone de ce vaste champ.  
-Law : Où vas-tu ?  
-Era : Là-bas ! Au fond du lac, il y a un temple engloutit et je dois y récupérer quelque chose.  
-Law : On a combien de temps devant nous avant de repartir, mademoiselle la guide ?  
-Era : Appelles-moi par mon prénom, tu veux bien ? Je dirais en fin d'après-midi, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour fouiller le temple.  
-Law : C'est plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut. Évites de te blesser surtout, je te rappelle que tu l'es déjà et tu serai bien capable de l'être de nouveau, empotée comme tu es.  
-Era : À vos ordres docteur... *à voix basse* tu vas voir si je suis empotée, je reviendrai indemne.  
-Sachi/Penguin : *s'occupent du gardien* C'était quoi ça ?  
-Sachi : Capitaine, comment vous avez fait ?  
-Law : Hum ?  
-Sachi : Pour qu'elle vous parle aussi gentiment.  
-Penguin : Et cette histoire de blessure.  
-Law : Elle s'est blessé, je l'ai soigné, point.  
-Penguin : Le Capitaine est le meilleur.  
-Sachi : Il a réussi à l'apprivoiser facilement. *en admiration*  
-Era : JE VOUS AI ENTENDU VOUS DEUX !  
-Sachi/Penguin : *gloups*  
-Eh eh, je suis content de la voir comme ça. Elle vous aime bien soyez-en sûr.  
-Bepo : Ça va aller ?  
-J'ai connu pire. Elle m'a déjà frappé bien plus fort que cela.  
- Sachi : aucun respect en vers les personnes âgées.  
- Oh mais je cherche la petite bête aussi * rit *  
-Penguin : Cette fille ne nous aime pas.  
-Oh tu te trompe mon jeune ami, elle vous apprécie, elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord. Et ne la croyez pas quand elle vous dit qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance, sinon elle ne vous aurait pas amenée ici.  
-Law : Il est vrai qu'elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord.  
-Alors que vous faut-il comme herbes ?  
-Law : Bepo.  
-Bepo : Hein ? Euh oui, tenez ! *donne une liste au gardien*  
-Très bien, suivez-moi ! Il n'est pas commun de voir un ours parler et marcher.  
-Bepo : Désolé.  
-Penguin/Sachi : ARRÊTES DE T'EXCUSER !

Devant la rivière qui s'écoulait jusqu'au lac, Era dégaina le Tenrô et planta sa lame au milieu du courant avant de continuer son chemin vers le bord du lac.

-Sachi : Dit Penguin, tu es toujours sûr qu'elle n'est pas humaine ? Elle a tous les atouts d'une femme, des formes généreuses en plus.  
-Penguin : C'est vrai, mais elle a une force dévastatrice, et une force comme celle-ci ne sied pas à une femme.  
-C'est à cause de sa façon de s'entraîner. Si vous voulez je vous raconterai un peu de son passé.

Ce fut sur ces mots que le vieil homme commença à raconter les aléas de la jeune fille. Son arrivée sur l'île, sa lutte pour se faire accepter un tant soit peu par les habitants, comment Muramasa avait endormi l'âme du dragon qui était en elle. Era ne s'en souvenais pas, mais Muramasa avait fait cela parce que ce même dragon avait pris le contrôle sur son corps, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il leur dit tout ce qu'il savait, jusqu'aux surnoms qui lui étaient donnés. Les villageois l'appelaient ''La Louve Solitaire'', de part le fait qu'elle se soit attirée la sympathie d'une meute de loups peu après son arrivée, ils étaient comme une famille à ses yeux tandis que les habitants la rejetaient. Quand au surnom ''Enfant de Dragon'', celui-ci parlait de lui même.

Avec le récit du grand-père, ils comprirent pourquoi Era se mettait sur la défensive et devenait vite agressive, c'était pour se protéger afin de ne pas craquer. Elle était plus fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Puis, les Heart Pirates l'interrogèrent sur ce qu'elle était partie faire dans le lac. Le gardien leur expliqua que le temple qui était sur le lac avait été à moitié englouti il y a de cela longtemps, et qu'un objet précieux y était enfermé. Cependant, il entendait souvent des rugissements provenir du lac et il n'osait s'en approcher. Quelque chose y avait élu domicile et il s'agissait sans doute d'un monstre marin.

L'équipage fixait le lac, inquiet, et espérait que Era leur revienne indemne. Ils prièrent pour que la jeune fille ne cherche pas à se battre contre la bête si elle venait à l'entendre et à la voir. Penguin et Sachi se tournèrent vers le gardien, et lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas avertit du danger avant qu'elle n'y aille. Ils apprirent vite que cela n'aurait servi à rien, car même si il avait eu le temps de l'avertir Era y serait allée malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de l'arrêter et ce peu importe les risques.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin du Quatrième chapitre !  
Review ?_


End file.
